


【農橘】學生會長是隻貓

by akayum



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum
Summary: *農橘*年齡操作*OOC預警*圈地自萌*勿上升真人*學生會設定





	【農橘】學生會長是隻貓

一年一度新生報到日，讓整個學生會的職員都在外面跑了一整天，一個個都超累的，每個人都非常想回到家躺平，盡職又有同學愛的學生會長看到自己的社員都累到不想說話，所以就把人打發回家，自己把文件拿回會長辦公室。當打開辦公室的大門後，之前被體育部長偷養在會長辦公室的貓咪已經蹲坐在門口，還把小餐盤放在眼前，「你是成精了吧？」林彥俊忍不住吐槽。

「喵~」貓咪回了一句，不明所以。

「幹嘛不進去？東西很重啊。」體育部長陳立農跟在林彥俊後頭，雖然兩人身高勉強差不多，但身材上差了整整一圈，瘦弱的小身板讓陳立農小心翼翼的，總是怕不小心地碰傷他。

陳立農把宣傳品搬了進去，又接過林彥俊手上的文件放好，看了眼正在幫自己的愛貓添口糧的學生會長，脫下外套正想奔去沙發躺平，林彥俊便把換洗的衣物扔了過去，「去洗澡。」然後就自己趴在沙發上刷手機，偶爾逗逗貓。

洗了澡洗去了風塵和疲憊，陳立農盤算著等下要幹嘛幹嘛，反正計劃中少不了林彥俊，可是一走出小浴室，他的大貓捲縮在沙發的角落打著小呼嚕，小貓也乘巧地趴在大貓身上懶洋洋地甩著尾巴，會客的茶幾上放著吃到一半的零食，地板上灑滿了貓糧……

「喵~」貓咪半咪著眼睛，看著陳立農叫了聲。

「你們……」說好的處女座潔癖呢……好吧，最後這位少年只好默默地把殘局收拾好，拎起林彥俊就往浴室走。

幫他洗澡不是第一次。林彥俊有潔癖，不洗好澡換好衣服是絕對不可能碰床，累到死也不肯碰的那種，因此每次喝醉了或者太累了犯懶的時候，陳立農都會幫他洗，有時候陳立農會覺得自己養了兩隻貓，有時候覺得自己多了個兒子，有時候還……

「不要一直摸我肚子！」噢，大貓醒了，不悅瞪著大手的主人。

「怎麼一直都吃不胖呢？不是都吃很多的嗎？肉都吃到哪裡去了啊？」陳立農 笑。

水氣和疲倦讓林彥俊的眼神看起來很迷濛，令他的笑容添了幾分邪氣，伸手撫上陳立農未完全擦乾的頭髮，「你覺得呢？」弄濕了剛換上的衣服。

陳立農一直自問自制力很好，但這自豪的自制力，永遠都在林彥俊面前低頭，究竟是自己意志力不夠堅定，還是這個人、這隻大貓太誘人？平心而論，林彥俊真的很好看，這種好看並不是帶有女性陰柔感的好看，比起自己一直和自己示好的女同學和學姐學妹，甚至他的身體一點都不柔軟，要胸部沒胸部，要屁股沒屁股，在想事情的時候看起來很兇；但要是跟男生比的話，不是沒有肌肉，可是比起自己來又嫌太瘦，陳立農總是很怕這麼美好的人會被自己稍一用力就扼碎，所以總是小心翼翼地呵護著……

「看著我。」林彥俊捏住陳立農微微有點嬰兒肥的臉頰，他很喜歡看陳立農思考時的樣子，感覺很迷人，但這並不代是在這個時候，矛盾的他也很討厭陳立農想事情，因為不知道他是在想誰，不知道他是不是把所有的心思都放在自己身上。

「我只是在想為什麼我會為你而著迷。」身為貓奴，他很清楚自家的貓的個性，自然也很了解如何安撫情緒開始不穩定的大貓。長時間緊握球棒而起繭的大手，輕撫著林彥俊的後頸，緩緩地沿著肌肉線條往下遊走，另一隻手則從前方觸碰著他的身體，「你還是太瘦了。」不長點肉的話，站在人群中推擠太危險了。

「癢。」也不知道是皮膚被摸癢了，還是心癢了，林彥俊故意在陳立農耳邊輕喘，然後把臉埋進他的頸窩中，「冷。」

泡在水裡的時間不短，水已經變得溫溫的，再泡下去可能會著涼。陳立農把林彥俊扶起來，林彥俊自然地爬上了他的身上，雙腳自然地環起夾住他的腰，剛剛換好的乾淨衣服，濕了一大片。陳立農也顧不上自己，抽下旁邊的浴巾就把人裹著。

門外的小貓咪聽到動靜，本來想跟過去，可是看到兩個糾在一起的身體，還是算了，乖乖地回到自己的窩。

前幾任學生會長都有工作狂的毛病，因此前幾屆的學生會偷偷地給會長辦公室加了個小房間，雖然小小的，但足夠舒適，此刻正給予陳立農足夠凡成方便。兩人才剛觸碰到柔軟的床舖，陳立農就急不及待地親了上去，一邊安撫著林彥俊、挑動著他的情慾，一邊脫著衣服。

他的貓喜歡被他服侍，享受著被他寵愛的感覺，很需要他的關注，即使這隻大貓在外面的時候總是威風凜凜，總是指揮若定的，但在他面前，就是一隻需要愛的大貓。

陳立農忽然想起之前的校園新聞，那個總是亂編學生會八卦的校園新聞，忍不住笑了出來。

「幹嘛啦！」大貓不滿。

「這屆的學生會美男後宮團能滿足你嗎？」笑得有點賤。

有點不滿被翻舊帳，林彥俊捏住陳立農腰間的肉，看到對方吃痛的樣子又忍不住笑了出來，伸手滑進陳立農兩腿之間，摸著，「我是怕你沒辦法滿足我…」

***

林彥俊難耐的扭動著身體，眼中透露著渴望。

陳立農緊緊地把他抱著，兩人纏得緊緊的，下身磨蹭著股溝，他貼在林彥俊的耳邊問，「想讓我狠狠幹你嗎？」

聲音在喉嚨深處翻滾著，那聲說不出口的「嗯」被陳立農的用力一戳給狠狠逼了出來。

這一聲像是某個開關似的，讓陳立農火力全開，直接把林彥俊抱起來，有力的手臂勾起他的長腿，腰身兇猛地向上挺動，一下一下貫穿到底。

「好深……啊！頂到了！」

不知道是不是被激到，陳立農下身的進攻比平時更加激烈，絲毫不讓他有喘息的機會；然而雙手卻出奇的溫柔地撫著他的臉頰和胸前，唇輕吻著，卻不深入，磨得他受不了，用力地按住陳立農的後腦，主動地深入對方的唇舌之間。

林彥俊腰身猛顫，突然哭喊出聲，激動到不能自拔的哭喊著，伴隨一股股的熱流噴灑而出，上氣不接下氣。

記不清多少次釋放後，林彥俊癱軟在床單上，等待著陳立農收拾殘局。

「我有滿足到你了嗎？」笑。

//END//


End file.
